MySims Magic Mayhem
*The game was in development since before the 3DS/WiiU, hiatus-time included; so the game will not be ported to the two systems (and for multiple other reasons as well, it is claimed)* MySims: Magic Mayhem is a new installation in the MySims line. It is the first title developed by Cosmic-Loop Goods in partnership with Electronic Farts. The title may sound like a sequal to MySims Kingdom, but it is not. But it shares many similar features from the first two MySims games. Background Story In MySims: Magic Mayhem, you are a sim who lives in a land named Dullsworth. But this land of Dullsworth is not any ordinary land; and it did not always live up to its name, as in being a dull land. Dullsworth used to be a colorful land, filled with happiness, unique sims, and magnificant architecture. But one day, a strong storm hit the innocent land of Dullsworth. The storm was so strong, it sent all into ruin and despair! Most of the buildings had been destroyed, even the natural resources and features have been dried-up or burried! And as a result, many of the sims who were once happy and prosperous, have become very upset. Everyone thought all hope and joy was lost, until something miraculous happened. Many sims, mostly teenagers and children, have gained magic powers! Even you have gained new powers! But because the powers are so new, nobody knows how to skillfully use them; some don't know what their powers are at all! But you, as well as the others, must use your new powers to heal the depleated land, and restore it to its former state! Powers There are different groups of magic powers: *Wizards = Like witches, only they use Light Magic; and instead of using potions, they use magic spells. *Witches = Sims who can use Black Magic and fly on broomsticks. They also mix potions. *Wandoliers = Sims who can use a magic wand to place objects, much like in MySims Kingdom. *Magical Girls/Boys = Sims who can transform into an alternate-identity, in order to use their powers. *Essence-Users = Sims who can use Essences, much like in the first MySims. *Mind-Readers = Sims who can hear the thoughts of other Sims, by their decision. (They will not hear thoughts when they do not want to hear thoughts.) *High-Fliers = Sims who can fly without wings, like in comic books. *Elementals = Sims who can use a theme element at their command. *Telekinetic = Sims who can physically lift, bend, and interact with objects without any real physical contact. *Ultra-Fast = Sims who can run at an extraordinary speed. *Super-Strong = Sims who can lift extremely heavy objects, like boulders and various metals. *Time-Travelers = Sims who can teleport into the future or into the past, and can choose when and where they arrive. *Immortal = Sims who can never die of old-age, as they stop aging once they turn 16 years old. They can die from physical injury, such as severe burns or impact. Different than Eternal-Life sims. *Eternal-Life = Sims who can never die of disease, old-age, physical injury, hunger, etc. They also s stop aging once they turn 16 years old. A sim who cannot die of anything. *Angels = Sims who can fly with wings, and have Holy powers. They can also heal other sims, animals and plants. *'Demons' = Similar to Angels; the Anti-form of them, perhaps. Instead of using Holy powers, they use Dark powers. They have the power to heal their allies, and suck-out their foes' energy. *Mortals = These sims possess no magic powers. NOTE: If two sims with different powers have a child, that child will have both those powers. Locations There are many new and old locations in MSMM bold=new: MySims Town MySims Forest MySims Desert Capital Island Cowboy Junction Characters Many of the MySims characters have returned in this game, but there are also some new ones. Their magic-type (if any) will also be here: *You = more info soon *Buddy = more info soon *Lyndsay = A kind girl who loves adventure. She can be a bit irritable. Her magic-type is Elemental-Fire. *Violet = A kind, yet mysterious sim, who loved dead flowers and Spooky things. Her magic-type is Elemental- *Candy Supergroove = An upbeat girl who loves music. Her magic-type is Elemental-Sound. *Chaz McFreely = more info soon *Jenny = An incredible super-geek who loves Starcruiser X and anime. coming soon *Ginny = more info soon *MC Emi = A Fun-loving catgirl who has a monkey "mascot" friend. *Evelyn Gray = more info soon *Goth Boy = TBA *'Summer' = TBA *Liberty = TBA *Travis = TBA *Leaf = TBA *Petal = TBA *'Flipper' = TBA *'Derek' = TBA Category:Games